Final Fantasy:Skye's Return
by KrazyAnimefan
Summary: Die SOLDAT Skye taucht nach dem Sieg über Kaday, Loz und Yazoo im halb zerstörten Midgard auf und wird von Reno aufgelesen. Im Zuge dessen trifft sie auf Cloud, der eine tiefere Verbindung zu ihr zu haben scheint.
1. Jenovas Glaskapsel

Ich schritt durch die zerstörten Straßen Midgars, ließ den Blick schweifen. Vor kurzer Zeit hatte hier ein Monster gewütet, heraufbeschworen von drei weißhaarigen Kerlen, die sich für die Reinkarnation Sephirots hielten. Zumindest hatte das einer getan. Die anderen zwei waren nur Adjutanten, während er ein Alpha war. Das Erscheinen Sephirots hatte eine mir unerklärliche Kettenreaktion ausgelöst und nun stand ich wieder auf der Welt der Lebenden. Ich war tot gewesen, oder zumindest dachte ich das. Fragen beschäftigten mich: Warum war ich zurück? Was sollte getan werden? Und zu guter Letzt, wie kam ich wieder zurück dahin wo ich hergekommen war? Fragen, auf die ich bis auf weiteres keine Antwort hatte. Ein paar Passanten liefen über den Platz, als hätten sie Angst vor etwas, was wiederkommen könnte. Aber das Biest war schon längst tot. Ich schritt an den Rand des Kraters, den das Ungetüm in die Erde gerissen hatte, und schaute hinunter. Ein Hohlraum. Ich machte einen Schritt vorwärts, mein langes, blondes Haar flog nach oben, genau wie das Leder meines Umhangs. Unten landete ich lautlos auf einem Fuß und einem Knie, der Umhang raschelte, als er sich wieder zu Boden senkte. Ich stand auf und schritt in die Dunkelheit, in der ich Schemen erkannte. Ein Labor, eine Glassäule. Natürlich war Jenova nicht mehr hier, wie auch? Shinra hatte sie schon vor Kadajs Auftauchen woanders untergebracht. Ich legte eine Hand an das dicke Glas und spürte, wie das kalte Glas mir ein wenig meiner Körperwärme stehlen wollte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die behandschuhte Hand wieder sinken. Dann wandte ich mich zum Gehen, doch weit kam ich nicht: Der etwas längere Lauf einer Pistole setzte sich direkt auf mein Brustbein, das dank des weiten Ausschnitts offen war. Ein ziemlich zwielichtiger Typ, er sah aus wie ein harmloser Wegelagerer, schaute breit grinsend auf mich, beziehungsweise den offenen Ausschnitt, hinunter. Der Pistolenlauf glitt nach unten, schob das schwarze Leder meiner Kleidung beiseite. Der Ganove schien auf etwas zu warten, doch ich schaute ihn nur kalt an, das Kinn gehoben. „Hallo Süße…!", grinste er. Ich hob nur eine Augenbraue. Also, wenn ich etwas hasste, dann ‚süß' zu sein. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rammte ich ihm das Knie in den Unterleib, dann kam ein Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen in seinen Nacken. Er sackte zusammen. Ich fuhr herum, als eine ruhige Stimme neben meinem Ohr sagte: „Und ich dachte schon ich müsste eingreifen." Ich hielt ihm ein kleines, schmales Messer aus meinem Ärmel an die Kehle, die Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Der rothaarige Mann hob leicht grinsend die Hände, als wollte er damit sagen er habe nichts getan. Ich entspannte mich ein wenig, ließ es mir aber nicht anmerken. „Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?", fauchte ich. Der Rotschopf blieb ruhig und meinte gelassen: „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Ich starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Dann weiteten sich meine Augen einen Moment, als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir vernahm. Doch zu spät, ein harter Schlag traf mich auf den Hinterkopf, ich sackte mit einem Stöhnen zusammen, entglitt in die Schwärze einer Bewusstlosigkeit.


	2. Der Rote Pilot

Als ich zu mir kam, lag ich auf einem unbequemen Untergrund, das Licht blendete mich und mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich versuchte mich auf zu setzen, jedoch war mein Körper noch zu geschwächt. Um nicht wieder auf den harten Untergrund zurück zu fallen, stützte ich mich auf einem Ellenbogen ab. Die andere Hand fuhr zu meinem Hinterkopf und fasste an einen rauen Verband. Ich öffnete die Augen vollends, was ein schmerzlicher Fehler war, das grelle Licht tat weh und ließ mich für ein paar Sekunden erblinden. Die Augen halb offen konnte ich einen weißgrauen Raum erkennen. Als ich in die andere Richtung schaute erkannte ich einen Schemen, rot und schwarz. *Der Rothaarige!*, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich sprang von der Pritsche auf der ich gelegen hatte. Meine Knie trugen mich nicht und so wäre ich erneut zusammengesackt, jedoch griff mir jemand unter die Arme und setzte mich zurück auf die Pritsche. Ich stieß ihn von mir und griff in meinen Ärmel. Zumindest versuchte ich es, denn ich hatte nicht mal mehr Ärmel, ich trug nicht mehr die enge Lederkleidung die ich bei meinem Auftauchen getragen hatte. Ich fauchte und sah an mir herunter. Ich trug eine Art Nachthemd, es erinnerte mich an Krankenhaushemdchen. Der Rothaarige kam mir wieder entgegen, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte. Ich schaute ihn fassungslos an, gleichzeitig musterte ich ihn im grellen Licht. Helle Haut, rote Haare, hinten lang, vorne kurz, graue Augen und jeweils einen roten Striemen auf seinen Wangen. Er trug legere Kleidung und eine Pilotenbrille, soweit ich das einordnen konnte. „Keine Sorge das war ich nicht.", er grinste schon wieder. Ich starrte ihn nur kalt an und ließ die Hand sinken, die nach dem versteckten Messer greifen wollte. „Wo bin ich hier? Was ist passiert?", es war ein Zischen, mit dem ich meine neuen Fragen stellte. Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst beantwortest du mir meine Fragen. Wer bist du?" Ich sträubte mich, ihm meinen Namen zu nennen, aber ich entschied mich dafür. Er war ein Dickkopf, das sah man ihm an, und es wäre das Beste ihm zu antworten. Ich wollte schließlich auch Antworten. Es war eine Win-Win-Situation. Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Ich erinnerte mich nur dunkel an meine Initialen. „S.S. Mehr weiß ich nicht.", sagte ich schließlich, nachdem ich mein eigenes Gedächtnis systematisch nach einer Antwort abgesucht hatte. Aber da gab es nur Fetzen und die Zeit nach meinem Erwachen. Er nickte, aber ich sah dass er es nicht kapierte. „S und S, Initialen.", fügte ich hinzu. „Ja, diese Buchstaben stehen auch hinten auf deiner Kleidung." „Wo ist meine Kleidung?", ich bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen eine Gegenfrage: „Was willst du hier?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur was geschehen ist und warum ich wieder hier bin.", sagte ich. Sephirots Auftauchen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Schau nicht so.", fauchte ich. Er wusste doch gar nichts! „Jetzt bin ich dran: Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?" Es kam keine Antwort, stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich folgte ihm kurz mit den Augen, dann sprang ich auf, diesmal blieb ich stehen. Mein Schlag traf ihn zielsicher in die Magengrube, dann drückte ich ihn an die Wand, seine Kehle fest umschlossen. „Antworte mir.", zischte ich wütend. Doch der Fakt, dass er größer und stärker war als ich, machte es ihm einfach, sich aus meinem Griff zu schütteln und zu einer Tür zu gehen. „Die wirst du so oder so bald bekommen." Ich schnaubte und schaute der Tür zu, wie sie wieder zuging. Eine Schiebetür... Ich trat darauf zu und setzte meine Finger in den Schlitz, der meine Verbindung zum Gang dahinter war. Ich zog und zerrte daran, aber es half nicht. Ich schaute mich in dem Raum um, sah mich nach etwas Brauchbaren um mit dem ich die Tür aufhebeln konnte. Doch in dem Raum gab es nur die Pritsche und eine Nische in der man sitzen konnte. Ich wollte irgendwas zerstören, aber wenn ich barfuß gegen die Wand trat würde ich mir nur die Zehen brechen. Ich legte mich zurück auf die Pritsche, starrte die Wand an. Irgendwann würde jemand kommen. So lange konnte ich warten. Ich winkelte die Beine an und versuchte nachzudenken. Betonung liegt auf versuchte, die Pritsche war aus Metall und die Kälte des Metalles lenkte mich ab, wieder entzog es mir die Wärme die ich brauchte und schenkte mir stattdessen eine Gänsehaut. Ich kugelte mich noch enger ein und schlang die Arme um mich, schloss die Augen. Irgendwann schlief ich ein.


	3. Vergesslicher Alter

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufmachte, lag ein Stapel schwarzer Klamotten und ein Frühstück vor mir, ich erkannte die Klamotten als die meinen. Ich stand auf, streckte die steifen Glieder und zog die Klamotten der Mahlzeit vor. Ich schaute mich um, niemand im Raum. Sie müssen mich aber irgendwie überwachen. Mein Blick streifte die Decke und die Wände, entdeckte aber keine Kamera. Ich zog meine Lederhose an, die Stiefel. Dann zog ich mir das Hemdchen über den Kopf und zog das westenartige Oberteil an, stellte den Kragen wieder auf. Danach kam die Panzerung, ich zog die Riemen fest und strich mir durchs Haar. All meine Kleidung war aus Leder, ausser der Unterwäsche. Das geschmeidige Material wärmte mich auf eine aussergwöhnliche Art und verströmte einen Geruch, den ich schnell vermisste. Ich versenkte meine Nase in meinem Kragen und sog den Duft ein. Als ich entspannter ausatmete schaute ich zu dem Frühstück. Eine Schüssel mit einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit, wohl Suppe, und ein Apfel. „Sehr nahrhaft.", murmelte ich spöttisch und biss in den Apfel, die Suppe würde ich vermutlich nicht anrühren. Ich kontrollierte unauffällig, ob die versteckten Waffen noch da waren, aber anscheinend waren diese Leute dümmer als ich angenommen hatte: Nichts fehlte. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und steckte mir den letzten Rest Apfel in den Mund, kaute darauf herum. Kaum hatte ich geschluckt, öffnete sich die Schiebetür und der Kopf des Rothaars erschien in dem Spalt. „Du darfst aus deiner Zelle raus, wenn du versprichst, niemandem etwas zu tun, das sind alles gute Menschen hier." Ich schnaubte und ging an ihm vorbei auf einen breiten Gang. „Seh ich etwa gefährlich aus?", entgegnete ich unschuldig, aber doch ironisch. Ich machte ihm deutlich dass ich nichts von seinen ‚guten Menschen' hielt. Er folgte mir schnell, legte eine Hand an meinen Arm, er musste ja schließlich sichergehen, dass ich nicht abhaute. Als hätte ich eine Chance. „Und wie soll ich dich nennen?" offensichtlich ein hilfloser Versuch ein Gespräch anzufangen. Ich starrte stur geradeaus. Mir war mein Name im Traum begegnet, irgendwo in dem Gewirr von Begriffen die ich aufgeschnappt hatte. Ein Junge mit kurzen, blonden Haaren hatte ihn mir zugerufen, als er mir die Hand gereicht hatte und mich aus einem Schacht gezogen hatte. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, gequält. Wer war dieser Junge? „Skye. Das ist mein Name." *So hat mich der Junge genannt, der mich auf seltsame Weise an mich selber erinnert hatte.* Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen, schon wieder, und hielt mir den Kopf mit der freien Hand. „Hast du was, Skye?" „Mir geht's gut.", fauchte ich ihn an und versuchte mich seinem Griff zu entziehen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff und ging augenscheinlich ungerührt weiter. Er schob mich in einen weiteren Raum, der zwei Türen hatte, und zog die eine Tür hinter sich zu. „Hier ist sie Boss." Ich schaute zu einem blonden Mann in einem Rollstuhl hinüber und registrierte nur am Rande, dass der Rothaarige an mir vorbei ging. „Rufus.", meinte ich, teils kühl, teils erfreut. Endlich ein mir bekanntes Gesicht. Er schien mich nicht zu erkennen, aber das versteckte er hinter einem schiefen Lächeln. Rothaar schien erstaunt, aber ich beachtete ihn nicht mehr. „Rufus, warum bin ich hier und werde wie eine Gefangene behandelt!?", fragte ich so ruhig wie möglich. *Ich fass es nicht, der Alte erinnert sich nicht einmal mehr an mich. An MICH!* Ich war doch einer seiner ‚Soldaten', ich gehörte zur Spezialeinheit des Shinra Konzerns. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir wollten dich gerade gehen lassen…", sein Satz war unvollendet, als wollte er noch einen Namen hinzufügen. Um es nicht im Raum stehen zu lassen, fügte er das aber gleich noch hinzu: „Ich möchte, dass du bei Reno bleibst." Ich hörte das Misstrauen aus seiner Stimme heraus, was mich noch etwas mehr verärgerte. Reno… der Rothaarige trat vor, anscheinend war er Reno. Er lächelte mir zu. „Ich will meine Waffen und meine Maschine haben.", entgegnete ich nur. „Reno wird dich hinfliegen.", sagte Rufus und Reno setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich folgte ihm schnell, vor allem als ich sah, dass die zweite Tür nach draussen führte. Reno ging eine Treppe hinauf zu einem Helikopter und machte sich im Cockpit zu schaffen. „Brauchst du einen Co-Piloten?", fragte ich leicht verunsichert, aber zu meiner Erleichterung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wo geht's denn hin?", fragte er stattdessen während wir abhoben. „Zur Verlorenen Stadt." Ich wusste nicht mit Sicherheit wo meine Sachen waren, aber ich konnte es mir denken.


	4. Die Verlorene Stadt

„Wir landen hier.", meinte Reno. Teilnahmslos ließ ich den Blick über die leuchtend blauen Bäume schweifen und stand dann auf. „Kannst auch in der Luft bleiben.", ich schob die Schiebetür auf. „Nein ich will mitkommen!", protestierte er. Ich seufzte und sprang ab, landete auf dem Boden als wäre ich nur einen halben Meter, statt vier oder fünf ganze hinuntergesprungen. Reno landete den Helikopter etwas entfernt auf einer Lichtung und eilte dann zu mir. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging in das muschelartige Haus am See. Ich wusste, dass Reno folgen würde. Am Ende des Ganges, der von aussen wie eine Sackgasse aussah, gab es eine Eisentür. Ich überlegte kurz und gab dann den Code ein, als würde ich das jeden Tag machen. Vor meinem inneren Auge gab Rufus ihn ein. Was waren die Umstände meines Schlafs? Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf mein Waffenarsenal frei: Ein Dutzend kleinere Waffen und Schwerter, auch die ein oder andere Schusswaffe. Ich nahm meine Sense, setzte sie zusammen und steckte sie in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung an meinem Rücken. Die Schusswaffen räumte ich in die Fächer, die auf Knopfdruck aus meinem Motorrad herauskamen. Dann setzte ich mich auf die lederne Sitzfläche des schwarzen Gefährts. Reno hatte sich die ganze Zeit umgeschaut und das tat ich nun auch. Ich sah eine Kapsel, wahrscheinlich hatte ich dort unter der runden Scheibe geschlafen. Kälteschlaf vielleicht, anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. Ich setzte mich ganz auf das Bike und ließ den Motor kurz aufheulen. Anscheinend war alles in Ordnung. „Was sollen wir eigentlich machen?", fragte ich. Reno gab keine Antwort, was ich als eine Abneigung deutete. Oder er durfte es nicht. Ich schnaubte nur. „Wir treffen uns draussen.", sagte ich und ließ den Motor zum zweiten Mal aufheulen. Ein Tor öffnete sich und ich beschleunigte, ohne auf Reno zu warten. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach weg zu fahren, aber ich brauchte die Antworten die Shinra hatte. Sicher wusste Rufus was es mit alledem auf sich hatte, er wollte es mir bloß noch nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Ein böses Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, während ich vom Motorrad stieg und zum See ging. Meine Schritte hinterließen ein leises Rascheln in dem leuchtenden Gras. Ich starrte mein Spiegelbild an, als könnte es mir meine Geschichte erzählen, aber da war nur die junge Frau mit den langen, blonden Haaren und den blaugrünen Augen. Meine Pupille war ein Strich, ein schwarzer Strich in einem Meer von blau und grün. Die Kopfschmerzen setzten wie ein Messerstich ein. Bilder flammten in grellgrünen Strichen vor meinen Augen auf, verschwanden schneller als dass ich sie einfangen hätte können. Sephirot, der blonde Junge. Ich fühlte eine Hand an meiner Schulter, schlug sie weg. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich auf die Knie gesunken war. Meine anfängliche Wut auf die Hand und seinen Besitzer verflog und ich stand schwankend auf. Mein Herz schien zu brennen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, fiel wieder. Diesmal fing Reno mich wieder auf, ich schlug ihn nicht weg. Nicht jetzt. Ich versuchte meine hektische Atmung zu beruhigen, was mir nicht wirklich gelang. Ich sah wie Reno den Mund bewegte, etwas sagte, verstand es aber nicht. Sein Bild verschwamm vor meinen Augen.  
Ich kam hustend wieder zu mir, ich spürte wie mein Herz wieder anfing zu schlagen. Reno schaute besorgt zu mir hinunter, ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel, wie mir bewusst wurde. Ich richtete mich halb auf, immer noch hustend. Es wurde aber nach einem beherzten Klopfen auf meinen Rücken besser. Wie ich erkannte befanden wir uns immer noch in der Verlorenen Stadt. „Du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen.", sagte er immer noch besorgt. „Mir geht's wieder gut.", entgegnete ich bissig und stand ganz auf, strich mir entnervt durchs Haar. Dann setzte ich mich wieder auf meine Maschine. „Bist du sicher?" Nach einem genervten ‚Ja' verzog er sich zu seinem Helikopter und ich konnte Gas geben. Zumindest wollte ich es, aber mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht wusste wohin die Reise ging. Also folgte ich dem Helikopter.


	5. Erste Begegnung

Unser Weg führte uns wieder nach Midgar, wo Reno den Heli auf einem Hausdach landete. Ich parkte meine Maschine davor und wartete auf ihn. Er kam vom Dach und klingelte dann an der Tür. Eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren öffnete und lächelte Reno zu, anscheinend kannten sie sich. Ihr Blick wurde forschend als sie mich sah. Ich folgte Reno rein, bevor sie mir noch die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, und schaute mich drinnen um. Zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, kamen durch eine Tür und klammerten sich an die Schwarzhaarige, deren Name anscheinend Tifa war. Mir war klar, dass sie nicht die Mutter der beiden war, eher eine große Schwester. Der Junge schaute ein wenig verängstigt, das Mädchen mochte wohl einfach nur Tifa umarmen. Ich maß beide mit einem kühlen Blick und folgte Reno dann in einen kleinen Raum. Mit dem Rücken zu uns stand ein blonder Mann am Fenster, den Blick stur nach draussen gerichtet. Ich erstarrte, sein Anblick löste das Gefühl von Gefahr in mir aus. Er wandte sich um und erstarrte ebenfalls, dann wechselte er ein paar Worte mit Reno, die ich aber nicht verstand. Ich schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, als sei es völlig undenkbar. Aber er schien der Junge zu sein, der mir heute meinen Namen verraten hatte, im Traum. Ich klopfte mit der Fußspitze gegen den Boden, nervös und angespannt. Zum Glück war das Gespräch fast sofort beendet und ich konnte wieder gehen. Doch bevor ich den Raum verließ packte mich der Blonde am Arm und unsere ernsten Blicke trafen sich. „Was?", knurrte ich. Er ließ mich los, ich stürmte Reno hinterher. Seine Berührung beunruhigte mich, verwirrte mich. „Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich forschend, als er nicht wieder zu seinem Helikopter, sondern die Straße hinauf ging. „Wirst du gleich sehen." Ich blieb stehen. „Sag es mir, sonst gehe ich keinen Schritt weiter.", zischte ich, in dem Wissen dass er es hörte. „Komm schon, sei kein Kleinkind." „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte ich erzürnt nach, obwohl ich ihn verstanden hatte. Zeit, seine Aussage zu überdenken. Er grinste nur. „Komm schon, du wirst es doch so oder so erfahren!", ich knurrte und ging zu ihm, zog aber meine Sense von meinem Rücken. „Steck das Ding wieder weg, wir gehen nur zu nem Kumpel von mir. Es gibt bis jetzt nur den Auftrag, herauszufinden wer du wirklich bist.", sein Grinsen verschwand nicht, aber das war nicht schlimm. Ich setzte eine der drei Klinge an seinen Rücken. „Dann geh schon mal vor, herausfinden wer ich bin. Frag am besten Rufus, der weiß ganz genau WER und WAS ich bin.", fauchte ich, stieß ihn vorwärts und ging dann in eine andere Richtung. „Skye warte!", rief eine mir bekannte Stimme. Zu bekannt. Ich fuhr herum und hielt dem ankommenden Blonden die Sensenschneide an die Kehle. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen…?", fragte ich scharf. Der Blonde schaute mich verständnislos an. „Du hast ihn mir selber gesagt. Erinnerst du dich nicht?" Ich wich zurück, misstrauisch. „Nein.", meinte ich kühl, „Du scheinst dafür Einiges zu wissen, was ich ebenfalls wissen sollte." Er nickte und ich ließ das Schwert sinken. „Erzähl es mir.", befahl ich immer noch kühl. „Aber nicht hier. Ich kann dir einen Ort zeigen wo wir uns begegnet sind, das erste Mal.", ich nickte und stieg auf meine Maschine, während er sich zu seiner begab. Reno kam gar nicht zum Protestieren, der Blonde und ich waren schon in der nächsten Sekunde eine Kreuzung weiter. Reno war mir egal. Der Blonde wusste Dinge, die ich vergessen haben könnte, durch den Kälteschlaf.


	6. Cloud Strife und ein neuer alter Feind

Die alte Kirchenruine kam mir tatsächlich seltsam vertraut vor, als ich über den Mittelgang schritt und in dem Blumenbeet zum Stehen kam. Dort kniete ich und pflückte eine der Blumen. Sie verströmten einen einschläfernden Geruch, der in der Nase biss. Ich rümpfte die Nase und richtete mich mit der Blume in der Hand auf. „Genau so war es. Allerdings bist du umgekippt und dann war Sephirot hier.", bemerkte der Blonde. Ich schaute ihn unverwand an. „Wer bist du?", fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt. „Cloud Strife." Der Name Strife löste eine Reaktion irgendwo in den Tiefen meines Gedächtnisses aus, der ich nicht bis zum Ende folgen konnte. „Warum war Sephirot hier? Und warum ich?", wollte ich wissen, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern als sei es egal. „Sephirot war wegen dir hier, und warum du in meinem Zuhause standest habe ich immer noch keine Ahnung. Eigentlich bist du vor zwei Jahren verschwunden, ich habe nach dir gesucht aber nichts gefunden." Ich nickte langsam. War doch eigentlich eine gute Ausbeute für eine erste Suche nach Antworten. „Was war das für ein Interesse, das Sephirot an mir hegte?", fragte ich, doch wieder ein Schulterzucken, diesmal schien er einfach keine Ahnung zu haben. Ich schaute mich um. „Hier in der Nähe ist Sephirot aufgetaucht.", stellte ich fest. Cloud nickte, doch noch ehe er antworten konnte, ging die Flügeltür der Kirche auf und Reno stürzte ausser Atem herein. „Du hättest doch den Heli nehmen können.", meinte ich verwundert. Reno schüttelte den Kopf. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cloud. Reno rang nach Atem, dann fing er an zu reden, schnell und ohne Pause: „Tifa ist in Gefahr, Denzel und Marlene auch. Sie sind von so einem unglaublich riesigen Vieh angegriffen worden..!", weiter hörte ich nicht zu, Bilder vor meinen Augen lenkten mich ab. Ein riesiges Vieh. „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich dorthin. SCHNELL!", ich lief zu meiner Maschine und wartete, dass Reno hinter mir aufstieg. Dann gab ich Vollgas, ich kannte diese Straßen trotz meiner langen Abwesenheit und der schwindenden Erinnerungen. Ich sah es schon von weitem: Ein großes, katzenähnliches Vieh, das an einer zerfallenen Hauswand hochlief. Ich stand in der Fahrt auf und zog die Sense. „Reno bleib bei der Maschine.", befahl ich und sprang zu Cloud hinüber, der an uns vorbei fuhr. Ich hielt mich an seiner Schulter fest, blieb aber stehen. Als er dann bremste, sprang ich über ihn hinweg und sprang in einer Gasse an den Hauswänden hoch, bis ich auf dem Dach war. Das Vieh schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ich grinste leicht und ließ die Klinge kreisen bis sie bläulich leuchtete. Der Hieb der aufgeladenen Klingen traf das gepanzerte Katzenvieh, sodass es taumelte. Ich lief an ihm hoch, schlitzte es der Länge nach auf, mein Kampfschrei ging in seinem Wutgebrüll unter. Oben schoss ich in die Luft und wollte ihm beim Sterben zusehen, aber zu meiner Verwunderung löste es sich in Schatten auf, aus denen kleinere Viecher entsprangen. Eines erwischte mit seinen Zähnen beinahe meinen Schwertarm, aber ich konnte es noch wegstoßen. Ein anderes kam von hinten und als ich nach ihm schlagen wollte traf meine Klinge die von Cloud, der das Vieh erschlagen hatte. „Danke.", meinte ich, doch er schlang einen Arm um meine Hüfte und ich flog mit ihm durch die Luft, weg von den Schattenviechern. Als er landete und mich absetzte fauchte ich verständnislos: „Du musst mich nicht vor diesen Dingern schützen, lass mich kämpfen!" Jedoch versperrte er mir den Weg. „Sie vermehren sich indem man sie zerschlägt, es hat keinen Sinn!" „Irgendwie wird man sie schon aufhalten können!", fauchte ich, „Lass mich durch!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zurück. Ich nutzte den Moment um von ihm weg und dann an der Wand entlang aus der Etage des Parkhauses, in dem wir gelandet waren. Beinahe hätte es geklappt. Aber eben nur beinahe: Ich konnte die Sense gerade noch hochreißen, bevor er mich halbierte. Der Schlag schleuderte mich in die Luft, aber ehe ich die Chance hatte mich zu fangen folgte er mir mit einem weiteren Schlag. Ich wehrte ab, verwirrt. „Warum greifst du mich an?!", fauchte ich und attackierte ihn nun meinerseits. Er ging darauf ein und wehrte ab. Ich wirbelte in der Luft herum, was ein Fehler war, da ihm so mein Rücken zugewandt war. Zum Glück war da die Hauswand, ich stieß mich an ihr ab und stieß ihm so das Schwert aus der Hand, schleuderte ihn wieder in die Luft. Meine Hände lagen an seinen Schultern, bohrten sich dort hinein. Plötzlich schien er ruhiger, sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich merklich. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. Dann plötzlich erstarrte er und ehe er mich vor den Krallen schützen konnte, bohrten sie sich in meinen Unterleib und rissen mich von ihm weg. Ich spürte das süße Blut meinen Mund füllen, an meinem Kinn hinunterlaufen und auch aus meinem Bauch spritzen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch verließ meine Kehle, ich griff hinter mich und riss die Krallen eines der Schattenviecher aus meinem Körper. Ich fiel, prallte auf einem Glasdach auf, rutschte weiter die Schräge hinunter, bis ich in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre, hätte ich die Kante nicht zu fassen bekommen. Der Schmerz ließ meinen Körper zucken, meinen Atem und meinen Puls sich verschnellern. „Skye!", ich hörte Clouds Stimme mehr, als dass ich ihn sah. Ein paar Steinchen rieselten aus der Regenrinne des Daches und ich erblickte Clouds Gesicht über dem Rand. „Warte ich helfe dir hoch.", meinte er und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. „Cloud! Hinter dir!", rief ich, als ich ein Schattenvieh sah, das auf ihn zu sprang. Er wirbelte herum und stieß es zurück. Alles schön und gut, aber ich verlor bald den Halt, meine Hand rutschte schon ab. „Cloud..!", ich rief es leise, gequält. Er warf das Vieh vom Dach, ich sah es an mir vorbeifliegen. Dann verlor ich den Halt, einen Moment sah ich alles in Zeitlupe: Cloud, wie er herumwirbelte, wohl wegen dem Schrei, der aus meinem Mund kam, den ich aber nicht hörte. Cloud, wie er hervorhechtete. Seine Hand umschloss mein Handgelenk, er selber rutschte aber ab. Seine andere Hand verfehlte die Kante. Jedoch sah ich keine Unsicherheit in seinem Blick. Er schlang den Arm um mich, wohl bedacht der Verletzung die ich davongetragen hatte, und landete mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck auf den Füßen. „Bist du ok?", fragte er auf mein Stöhnen hin. Ich nickte, verzog aber das Gesicht. Diesmal entschied er sich dafür, mich nicht abzusetzen sondern trug mich zu Reno hinüber. „Bring sie zu Tifa, sie wird ihr helfen können.", befahl Cloud und übergab mich Reno, der ebenfalls nicht duldete, dass ich alleine ging. Während er die Straße hinunterhetzte verlor ich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag das Bewusstsein.


	7. Herz aus Stein

„Sie wird's nicht schaffen, Cloud!", hörte ich Renos Stimme, wie durch eine Wattewand hindurch. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Da war etwas, das amüsierte mich ungemein, an der ganzen Situation. War es meine eigene Schwäche? Vermutlich. *Lachhaft!* knurrte ich mich selbst an, gedanklich. Ach was, so schwach war ich nicht, ich war nur nicht in Form. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah ein helles Licht, das jede Sekunde einmal mein Sichtfeld hinunterrannte. Ich identifizierte es als eine, beziehungsweise mehrere, Lampen, die an der Decke eines Ganges hangen. An der Seite meines Blickfelds erschien Clouds angespanntes und besorgtes Gesicht. Da war etwas, etwas was wir gehabt hatten. Ich sah es in seinem Blick, konnte mich aber selber nicht daran erinnern wie es sich anfühlte. Mein Herz war ein Stein, nicht mal um mich selbst trauerte ich mehr…


	8. Was ist aus dem Vieh geworden?

Ein stetiges Piepen drang an mein Ohr. *Mach es weg, es nervt.* dachte ich. Als es nicht aufhörte, begann ich, lauter zu denken: *Mach es aus! Es nervt mich!* Ich merkte selbst nicht, dass ich nur dachte. Als es schließlich Kopfschmerzen bei mir auslöste, richtete ich mich ruckartig auf und fing an zu schimpfen. „Mach es verdammt noch mal aus!", fauchte ich, aber meine Stimme verlor an Wut, je länger der Schmerz in meiner Hüfte andauerte. Ich ließ mich zurück auf die Kissen sinken und schaute mich um. Das Piepen kam wohl von einem Apparat der meinen Herzschlag aufzeichnete. „Komisch…", murmelte ich, nun war mir nicht bewusst, gesprochen zu haben. „Was ist komisch?", fragte eine Stimme die ich im ersten Moment nicht einordnen konnte. Ich wandte den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht: Reno sah ziemlich verschlafen aus. „Hast du etwa die Nacht da verbracht? In diesem Stuhl?" Sah ziemlich unbequem aus. Reno schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete gähnend: „Die letzten drei Tage." Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wegen mir?", fragte ich unschuldig und ungläubig, allerdings kam er nicht zum Antworten, denn die Tür schwang auf und Cloud stürzte herein. „Du bist wach?", ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah, als er plötzlich schon seine Arme um mich schlang und mich an ihn drückte. „Ja Blondchen ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.", murrte ich verschlafen und grinste leicht. Cloud ließ nicht wirklich locker, woraufhin ich ihm leicht den Rücken tätschelte. Warum war ich nochmal verletzt? Ach ja, weil unser Blondchen so ein Dickschädel war. Hatte ich verdrängt. „Du kannst jetzt loslassen, Cloud.", lächelte ich leicht entnervt. Was immer da gewesen war, zwischen uns, es gab ihm jetzt nicht das Recht mich zu erdrücken. Er entschuldigte sich mit ernster Miene und begutachtete den Verband um meine Wunde. Er war nicht mehr so blutig wie ich angenommen hatte, anscheinend heilte es schneller als ich es in Erinnerung behalten hatte. „Was ist aus dem Vieh geworden?", fragte ich. „Wir haben es besiegt.", meinte Reno trocken, ihm schien es genauso unangenehm wie mir, dass Cloud so vertraut reagierte. Ich bemerkte den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck der Beiden und seufzte. „Besiegt, nicht eliminiert.", fügte ich hinzu, anscheinend hatten sie es nur irgendwie geschafft es zu verdrängen.


End file.
